


Dick Pic

by mudman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay, dick pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudman/pseuds/mudman
Summary: “Know why I’ve kept you here?”“Because I accidently sent you a dick pic.”[Stops pouring two glasses of wine] “Accidently?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> From this post: reinventlou.tumblr.com/post/158034291877

Kid had been shitting bricks all evening. The incident continued to reply over and over, wreaking havoc in his mind.

How the _fuck_ had he been so stupid?

He kept telling himself it could have happened to anyone, but that really wasn’t making him feel any better, because the fact was that it had happened to _him_.

It had started out harmless enough; arranging a late night booty call, no shame in that. And then _fucking Trafalgar_ just had to message. It was about work. Of course. That was the only thing his boss ever messaged him about. The coldly toned message read that someone had called in sick for tomorrow and he wanted to know if Kid was available to replace them for the late shift.

“ _Hi Trafalgar, I’m good, even though you work me like a fucking dog with no pay rise, thank you so much for sparing enough time in your busy asshole life to ask_ ,” Kid rehearsed sarcastically to himself as he typed out his actual reply of ‘yeah I can.’

It was what happened next that turned everything to shit. Kid was distracted by something else, and then when he came back to his phone to send the requested dick pic to his booty call he didn’t notice that he was still in Trafalgar’s messaging history.

That was, he didn’t notice until the split second when his finger pressed against the send button.

And then came the cursing. Lots of it. With a nice little sprinkling of incoherent screeching mixed in. First externally, and then continuing on internally as he madly tried to find anyway to delete the message before it finished sending.

No luck. Life over.

Fast forward to the following evening when Kid arrived at work. He took up his designated place behind the bar, because _like fuck_ he was gonna go into Trafalgar’s office to clock on. From where he stood he could see the door was closed, so there wasn’t really any way of knowing for certain if the darkhaired man was even still here. Maybe he had already packed up for the night and gone home. Or maybe that was just positive thinking.

Fortunately there was a steady flow of people ordering drinks, so that somewhat helped in distracting his mind from his impending doom.

Weirdly, Trafalgar never replied to the message. So Kid had no idea what he was in for when he next saw the man. Best case scenario, they both pretend like it never happened. Worst case scenario…

Kid didn’t finish that thought when he realised a lady had just ordered something and he had been starring at her and nodding without listening.

This was beginning to feel like the longest shift ever.

Some time later the office door opened, and Kid felt all the blood leave his face.

Trafalgar walked over to the bar, his neutral expression giving nothing away. When he stood face-to-face with Kid, a hint of a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth before it was quickly dismissed.

“I need some water.”

Kid nodded, unable to look his boss in the eye. He turned to the refrigerator behind him and had to keep reminding himself to breathe.

Kid passed over the chilled bottle, and flinched at the way the tattooed hand brushed over his own during the exchange.

“Thanks,” Law said as he turned to walk away, and Kid had been so close to being off the hook. “Also, hang around after you’re done out here. I need to speak with you.”

And just like that Kid broke out into a full-on cold sweat.

It was about half past eleven when the last customer walked out. Kid went through his usual routine of locking the doors, counting the till, turning off most of the lights, and so on. After he had finished he found himself wiping over things that were already clean in his desperation to avoid talking with Trafalgar.

Ten minutes later, surrounded by perfectly shined metal and glass, he anxiously tapped his fingers against the wooden bar top. He actually had the nerve to consider leaving. But then the office door clicked open again. Kid swallowed thickly.

Trafalgar silently strolled in behind the bar to join Kid. Not even sparing the redhead a sideways glance, he bent down to view the most expensive wines which were stored away under the bar, lazily running a tattooed finger over the labels in consideration.

“Know why I’ve kept you here?” Trafalgar asked coolly as he gripped a bottle by the neck. Kid bit his lip while he listened to the sound of wine being poured, staring at seemingly nothing.

“Because I accidently sent you a dick pic.”

“Accidently?”

The surprised tone in Trafalgar’s voice is what finally made Kid look him in the eye. It was then that he also noticed his boss had paused midway through filling a second wine glass.

“Yeah,” Kid confirmed, eyes fixed on the two glasses.

Trafalgar looked off to the side and smiled. It was a sad smile, fitting of someone who had just realised they hadn’t even considered what was the most reasonable explanation for the explicit message.

“Well, this is slightly embarrassing,” he admitted, more so to himself than to Kid. When he turned back to face the redhead the usual sternness had returned to his features. “You’re fired,” he stated bluntly.

“ _What!?_ ” Kid shouted, now filled with rage.

“I said, you’re fired,” he repeated spitefully, despite knowing damn well that hearing wasn’t Kid’s issue.

“But…. _why?_ ” was all Kid could think to ask. “I mean, why does it make a difference if it was an accident or not?”

To that Trafalgar raised a brow. He considered the question for a moment, sipping his wine, and then stated “Because I don’t mix work with pleasure, but I figured since you were the one who initiated the situation I would make an exception. However now that I know the picture wasn’t intended for me…that changes things.”

Kid didn’t really follow. Which may or may not have been due to the fact that he was too distracted by the possibility of fucking his boss. Because _damn_. Kid had never considered it to be an option and so hadn’t pursued it in the past. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t looked the slender man up and down like a piece of meat at every opportunity, and he wasn’t about to pass up this chance.

Right now Kid should probably be more concerned about losing his job. Or even more significantly, the fact that his boss was manipulating him in a way that surely wasn’t legal. But Kid really wasn’t thinking with his head right now. At least, not the one between his shoulders.

“What if I still do initiate the situation?” Kid asked, eyes filled with lust as he moved to close the space between them.

Law smiled darkly at that, and the closer Kid got he realised the other’s eyes were even more lust blown than his own. Kid interpreted that as his answer, and pressed himself up against the shorter man, trapping him with a hand gripping the bar either side of him.

Kid moved in for a kiss only to have Law pull back slightly, their lips just an inch apart.

“So tell me Eustass, do you prefer to top or bottom?”

“…Top,” Kid answered cautiously.

“Alright. In that case I’m going to top,” Law stated, confirming precisely what Kid had been worried about.

“Fine,” Kid bit out after brief hesitation.

Law, clearly pleased, raised a tattooed hand to stroke Kid’s cheek in appreciation, before moving it down to push Kid’s chest away insistently. After being freed from where he had been pinned against the bar, he led Kid around to the other side where the customers would sit.

There were a series of stools, evenly spaced and fixed to the floor by a single metal pole. The red cushioned seats were furnished with real leather, because that was just the type of fancy asshole Law was.

Hands on Kid’s waist positioned him to suit Law’s desires, and it didn’t take the redhead long to catch on to what would be going down.

Law moved to stand in front of Kid. “Keep your hands by your sides. I want to undress you myself,” he ordered with a smirk. Kid nodded in understanding.

The black bowtie came off first. Next careful fingers began unbuttoning the vest, and then the white shirt beneath. Kid watched Law watch him, as grey eyes lit up with excitement as more and more perfectly white skin was exposed.

Law ran the back of his knuckles up the centre of Kid’s torso, feeling the deep crevasses created by impressive muscle. He pushed the material up and over Kid’s solid shoulders, which were then shrugged off onto the polished floor.

Heat was beginning to pool around Kid’s groin. It was bound to happen with all the attention he was being given. Kid licked his lips when Law pressed his open palm firmly against the bulge forming in the redhead’s pants.

They maintained eye contact while Law felt his way to undoing Kid’s button and zip, and then dipped his fingers under the material to push them down. As gestured by Law, Kid shimmied them the rest of the way off, and then bent down to remove them along with his shoes and socks.

Now Kid was left wearing nothing but underwear. Law stepped in towards the larger body, embracing the heat and new scent. His hands ventured down the small of Kid’s back, before making their way into the bright red underwear, where they discovered even more flawless muscle.

Law took his sweet time, enjoying himself while getting familiar with Kid’s body, only to be rudely interrupted from his lustful train of thought.

“You gonna take your own clothes off, or what?”

Law answered by digging his nails into Kid’s ass, dragging them harshly over the tender flesh as he pulled them out. It earned a sharp inhale from Kid, and Law smirked in satisfaction.

Kid was right, though. It was about time they got things moving along.

Law undid the minimal amount of buttons on his own shirt before he could pull it off over his head. For Kid it was like watching a present getting unwrapped, suddenly captivated by all the mouth-wateringly good tattoos he never knew his boss had been hiding.

Law walked around behind Kid, who was only allowed to listen as Law removed the remainder of his clothing.

Kid felt his underwear being pulled down to his ankles, freeing his half hard cock. He stepped out of them, and granted Law free range to manipulate Kid’s body into the position that he found most pleasing.

Kid was left feeling vulnerable yet shameless, bent over with his forearms resting on the cushioned seat, head bowed down and legs spread apart. He shivered in delight when Law reached from behind to cup Kid’s balls; they were so well hung he couldn’t help but fondle them.

It wasn’t until Law pressed up behind Kid that he realised just how hard the other was. He rutted there for a moment, before replacing the contact with lube slicked fingers.

Law attempted to force in two fingers, but instead opted for one after realising just how tight Kid was. “You have been topped before, right?”

“Yeah.”

Law was somewhat disappointed by that; there was something exhilarating about being someone’s first. But at least this way he wouldn’t have to hold back.

The heat emitted by Eustass’ body fuelled the hunger burning within Law, and this time he did manage to slide two fingers all the way in, ignoring how the ring of muscles tried to resist the intrusion.

He twisted and curled his fingers, knowing when he had struck Kid’s prostate by the way he gasped and pushed his hips up. Law massaged it teasingly, watching as Kid shifted involuntarily in response. With his spare hand he smoothed up and down over Kid’s warm back and sides, admiring the feel of tight skin stretched over muscle and bone. He traced his fingertips downwards, so lightly that it made Kid’s stomach flutter when he passed over the sensitive skin just below his navel.

He waited for Kid to relax and loosen, knowing for both of them that patience was almost completely exhausted.

Enough. Law pulled his fingers out, not bothering to introduce a third digit. He slicked up his straining shaft and lined it up with Kid’s entrance, pushing insistently until flesh parted.

Law rocked his way in, watching with lustful heavy lidded eyes as he went deeper and deeper with each thrust of his hips, not stopping until he was firmly pressed up behind Kid.

Now deeply seated within Kid’s hot ass, he paused to enjoy the euphoric feeling of being hugged so tightly. Law wasn’t the only one enjoying himself; the way Kid let out an almost silent moan from being so perfectly filled didn’t go unnoticed.

“No need to clamp down so tightly,” Law mused, the smirk easily heard in his voice.

“Hurry up,” Kid whined, practically breathless already.

No further prompting was needed.

Law dug his fingers into Kid’s hips to hold them steady, and began thrusting relentlessly. They were vigorous thrusts, each time coming close to accidently pulling out, but this way it allowed him to really slam himself into kid. The movements were harsh, easily jarring Kid’s sturdy frame while in this submissive position. Law’s pointed hips would no doubt leave some dark bruising on Kid’s white flesh to admire for days to come.

Law let his eyes full shut as he relished in the erotic sound of skin against skin, loud enough to drown out the squelching noises created by the lube.

The quiet sexy noises coming from Kid gave Law another idea. His hips slowed their rolling motion until they came to a complete halt.

Without pulling out he learnt down over Kid to get closer to those reddened ears. “I want you to work for it.”

Kid grunted in slight annoyance, but otherwise obediently began thrusting himself back onto Law.

Law straightened up again to better his view of the redhead’s back and shoulder muscles flexing with effort. He licked his lips as he rubbed a hand over Kid’s ass with endearing encouragement.

The pace was too slow for both of them, though. Kid felt too weak to move energetically, with the angle being _just right_. The head of Law’s cock was pressing right against his prostate. It also didn’t help that blood was rushing to his head in this position.

“It’s not… _enough_ ,” Kid panted out, and the sweet words travelled directly to Law’s cock. This was better than anything he had anticipated.

Law started the thrusting back up again with a quicker pace, and was even generous enough to reach under and pump Kid’s dripping length.

Kid moaned loudly in gratitude. It felt so good, and he was getting _so close_. Just _a little more-_

And then Law had the nerve to fucking stop.

“What _the fuck?_ ” Kid growled back at Law, who was smirking down at him.

“Your orgasm will feel better if I edge you.”

“Don’t care. _Move_.”

Kid flinched when his attitude earned him a hard slap on the ass. “ _Please_ ,” he tried again.

Law resumed rolling his hips while pumping Kid, more slowly this time, only to do the exact same thing and stop just before Kid was about to go over the edge.

Kid shivered with wasted anticipation. “ _Please…just fuck me_ ,” he begged, sounding beautifully defeated.

How could Law possibly deny that sweet plea? Besides, they were both at the stage where they were so hard it ached.

This time when Law resumed the thrusting it was hard and fast, movements growing frantic as he chased down their release. They moaned between gasps, right up until the blissful moment when they climaxed together. Overcome with exhaustion and pleasure, Kid’s vision blurred white, and Law hunched down over his partner possessively.

Kid’s legs were so shaky from cuming while maintaining this position that he couldn’t stop himself from dropping to his knees, arms sliding off the now sweaty seat.

Law locked his fingers in Kid’s fiery hair and pulled to make him to look up. His face was flushed bright red to match his hair, and he was so fucked out of it that he struggled to keep his eyes open. What a beautiful sight.

Law couldn’t resist joining Kid on the floor, basically climbing into his lap and smothering him with kisses. He mouthed over his ear and nipped at his neck while they enjoyed the last of their lingering afterglow.

“Will you be okay to drive with legs that shaky?” Law enquired with the smuggest grin Kid had ever seen.

“Yeah,” Kid puffed.

“Good. In that case why don’t you follow me back to my place?”

Kid laughed lightly in disbelief, partly at the question, but mostly at his own inability to say no.


End file.
